Breakdown
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: In the year 2013, all hope was lost when one fell. They all lost this battle...but grief never washed away. Two hundred years later, a reborn occurred at the seventh twilight. But when the eighth came, he'll have to put aside his fears to save his brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Lost World

**Breakdown**

**Summary: In the year 2013, all hope was lost when everyone fell. It was never defeated...but grief never washed away. Two hundred years later, a reborn occurred at the seventh twilight. But when the eighth came, he'll have to put aside his fears to save his brothers.**

**Chapter 1  
Lost World**

Everything was intense now during the battle of Oroku Clan and the Hamato Clan. April died, saving Donnie and Splinter died protecting his sons.

Now, it was four mutants and a Clan left.

"You're not going beat us, Shredder! We will win this fight and we will gain victory like our father promised."Leonardo said, gritting his teeth. Dogpound and Fishface died a few days ago and the Foot got imprisoned by April's resistance group. The Kraang managed to go to their dimension but Leatherhead died during a bloody battle in the Battle Nexus by the evil Daimyo-san, son of the Daimyo. Karai, on the other hand, died when Raphael commited murder one night when he got drunk.

It was only them left to determine the answer to the future: fate defeated or fate alive.

"Your resistance was murdered a few days ago, April died, Leatherhead lost and died and my sworn nemesis died too. It is only you four freaks left."Shredder said.

"Dogpound and Fishface died, the Kraang went home and Raph murdered Karai."Donatello said. "Karai...murdered?!"Shredder exclaimed. He gritted his teeth in anger, remembering that Karai was gone. He thought she ran away. No. She was murdered by a drunk Raphael.

"This time, fate will be defeated!"Leo exclaimed.

"It is on!"Shredder exclaimed.

"Guys, you know what to do!"Leo exclaimed.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey separated and hid in various places they could find. Raph hid inside the resistance hideout (the one that used to be Roosevelt High School), Donnie hid in Leatherhead's hideout and Mikey hid in the sewers (the one that used to be called home).

Leo, now bleeding and weak, still never gave up. Swords clashed each other all of a sudden. Without making another movement, Shredder killed Leo at once. Leo fell down, thick layers of blood coming out.

"Everyone...live...on..."He weakly said. After a gunshot was heard on his shell, he closely closed his eyes, dropping the katana blades on the floor near the thick blood.

Shredder hopped up to see his next target: Raphael.

* * *

Raph took out his BB gun and hid inside the cafeteria.

He looked around the place, deserted.

"I just hope my brothers are safe..."

A long kick was heard. Shredder came in with his own BB gun.

Raph gritted his teeth and was about to shoot. But unfortunately, Shredder shot him first right directly to the heart. The red clad turtle fell, dropping the BB gun. He coughed out blood, weakly looking around.

He saw a spirit Leo, holding his hand.

"L-Leo, y-you d-dead?"Raph asked weakly, coughing up some more blood. Leo sadly nodded. Raph sighed.

Raph's spirit lifted up and joined with Leo.

"I just hope Donnie and Mikey are okay."Raph said. Leo placed a hand on Raph's shell and sighed. "I know, Raph. I know..."

Soon enough, Raph's body stopped breathing.

"Come on, we got two baby brothers to protect."Raph said. Leo smiled and fled away.

* * *

Donnie hid under Leatherhead's blanket and sighed.

Looking around his pillow, he found letters, from their father. He scanned to find Leo's, Raph's, and Donnie's letter. But where's Mikey's?

First, he took Leo's letter. Sighing he read:

_Dearest Leonardo,_

_I am so sorry if I cannot live longer. It is only you are your brothers who are to put a stop to this._

_This is why I'm writing my last wills to you and your brothers._

_In all my years, you have greatly respected me as your sensei and father. But sometimes, you compare yourself to that Captain Ryan you love. Still, you never gave up in protecting your brothers and following the Bushido code._

_I am very proud of you Leonardo, for you have followed the ways of martial arts perfectly, a responsible leader and you realizing that you are brother first before leader._

_I'm afraid the training is all done. But use all of those skills to defeat Shredder. Don't use it to avenge your loved ones. Use it to protect yourself. At first, I only trained you to avenge my family and my humanity. But all changed when you started to mature and fend yourselves instead of vengeance._

_Tell your brothers that I am all proud of you and I am always your father first before your sensei._

_If you die, I will see you in Tengoku, Leonardo._

_Your father  
Splinter_

"Wow. Wonder what's for Raph."

Donnie hid Leo's letter and took out Raph's letter. Slowly, he opened it and read:

_Dearest Raphael,_

_By the time you will read this, I will be dead. This is my last will to you, Raphael so...enjoy while it lasts._

_In all my years, you have a spirit filled with fire and passion. Your hothead is sometimes a wonderful gift. But sometimes, you use it a bit too much and end up starting the arguments with Leonardo. I tried my best to control your temper but I realized that it is your own decision to choose. But still, I remind you to think before you act. Unfortunately, your refuse sometimes and fight first without thinking if it is the right thing to do._

_I am proud of you, Raphael...for you are a true rebel, a survivor and actually have a soft side. But you refuse to show it sometimes._

_It is now time, Raphael. It is time for you to face the Shredder once and for all. Do your best and heed the words I wrote here. Remember to protect your brothers the best you can._

_I have a secret to tell you, Raphael. Make sure not to tell anyone, especially your brothers._

_You, my son, are actually the eldest of the four. I only kept it away from you because you might use this advantage to command your brothers like servants. That is why I lied that Leonardo is actually the eldest, instead of you. Leonardo is second, Donatello is third while Michelangelo is the last._

_I am sorry if you lied...but do not tell._

_Remember, I am waiting for you and your brothers in Tengoku for us reunite once again..as a family._

_Your father  
Splinter_

Donnie hid Raph's letter and looked at the last one.

It was his.

What could Splinter say to him?

Gulping, he took the letter and slowly read:

_Dearest Donatello,_

_I might be gone as you find this. So please heed the words I wrote hear._

_You have a natural gift like your brothers: your intelligence. You have the intelligence sometimes to outsmart me when it is class. But sometimes, you do not understand whatever I say sometimes and you tend to ask question. Furthermore, you sometimes think too much while Raphael thinks less. But one thing I appreciate from you the most is treating your brothers when they are injured. _

_I remembered it quite clearly._

_When you were all ten, Michelangelo scraped his knee when skateboarding. You took him to your room, treated him and allowed him to sleep in your room. No need to ask how I knew this; I watched the scene the whole time. Forgive me for lying that I was in mediation. I was for two minutes when I heard that Michelangelo scraped his knee._

_I am proud of you Donatello, for being the child of wisdom. You are up to a trial to face the Shredder and I hope you remember the words placed in this paper._

_I am waiting for you and your brothers in Tengoku where we will reunite once again._

_Your father  
Splinter_

"All the letters are here...but where's Mikey's?"

Soon, he heard a loud crash.

Donnie took his missile launcher and went out.

It was the Shredder.

Donnie gritted his teeth.

"Now to meet your doom, turtle."Shredder said. "Not a chance."Donnie said.

Soon, Donnie clung onto the ceiling and started shooting missiles around. But they never hit Shredder. A bullet aimed for Donatello's heart and soon, he fell down from the ceiling and died, coughing out blood next to the teddy bear that Mikey gave to Leatherhead.

"Now to finish of that small turtle..."

* * *

Mikey whimpered in pain, crying that this never happened. He knew from heart that his brothers are killed and he is the last target.

Crawling to his room, he hid under his blanket scared. While clutching, he found a piece of paper under his pillow.

"Wonder what it could be..."

Using his left hand, he took the letter and read who gave it to him.

"Splinter?"

Quickly, he took the letter and read:

_Dearest Michelangelo,_

_Of all of my sons, you have the more raw energy than the three combined. You are creative and a child of optimism. But unlike Leonardo or the others, you are not that disciplined. Rather, you are impulsive and you focus less._

_You are always the hyper one, my son. You would always snatch a treat, climb up your shelf or end up climbing the sewer pipes like a spider. That is why I only pick you occasionally when going topside to find some food._

_Your childish pranks ended me hitting me with my staff and lecturing you._

_Once when you were thirteen when I came back, I saw you...acting like me!_

_Impudent child! I was torn off between laughing and disciplining. Raphael laughed, Donatello decided to play along and Leonardo was displeased with your actions, as usual._

_Although I must admit, you are always the sunshine of the family. You keep making up jokes that sometimes, I end up in my room, laughing after lecturing you._

_I am proud of you Michelangelo, for you are a child of optimism._

_If you are alone without anyone around, keep reading. There is something I must tell you. Never tell this to your brothers. This is a secret between you and me._

_I was not shot. _

_The truth was I actually had cancer for six months._

_I am sorry for not wanting to tell you but if I do, we would have lost this fight months ago. I ran away to Leatherhead's to rest. I wrote my last will letters to your brothers but I planned to write yours first. Before I left, I hid it under your pillow and wrote the rest. _

_As they say "Our children's life is more important than ours.". _

_If you were Leonardo, you would be thinking, "Haven't you live on and fought?". But if I did, I would have not written this will to each and one of your brothers. I know I should have passed this to either to Leonardo or Donatello but I decided that it is your turn to learn something important. After going topside, I realized that even you are growing up...but you never left your childlike innocence and I am very proud of that._

_I will be waiting for you and your brothers in Tengoku where we will reunite once again._

_Your father  
Splinter_

He heard a loud crash on the door.

Taking his BB gun, he went outside the door and took of his mask.

"Shredder, come forth!"Mikey exclaimed. But all of a sudden, Mikey was unconscious.

* * *

When Mikey woke up, he found himself on a table, His wrists were tied up. He looked at his side and saw his brothers, dead.

"Guys..."

He looked above and saw six spirits: Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Leatherhead and Splinter.

"Everyone..."

"It's too bad that we almost defeated fate like that."Leo said.

"If we just believed in it, it would have occurred."Donnie said.

"But I don't think a certain miracle would occur...until there is a 1 percent possibility...if we all just believed harder..."April said.

"April is right. If we just believed harder and prayed, we would have made the miracle ourselves."Splinter said.

"This is the end...but...thank you guys. I'm sure that in the next world two hundred years later...we could defeat fate this time."Mikey thought.

Soon, the spirits disappeared.

Shredder came closer with a knife.

At once, he ripped off his stomach.

* * *

**At the spirit world...**

"Come on guys. We gotta go now. There is a game that will be held in the future. Let's win this game like we should have from the start."Mikey said.

Everyone gathered one of their hands and put it on top of each other.

"Let's go...to the next world..."

With that, they disappeared.

* * *

**Year 2213...  
In Rokkenjima...**

A woman held a mutant turtle infant in her arms. The sun rose up for a new day.

She placed the baby in the basket, left a note and ran off.

While Splinter searched for some fruits, he came across a basket.

Slowly, he took off the blanket and saw something that surprised him: a mutant turtle infant.

"I already have three mutant turtles...I do not know what I shall do with the little one."

The baby cried.

Splinter soon put the baby back inside the basket, carried it and went off.

* * *

"Master Splinter, where were you?"a five-year old Leo asked. Raph and Donnie soon followed.

"I have a present for you today, my sons."Splinter said, hiding the basket on his back.

"What is it?"Raph asked.

As they followed to their father's room (yes, biological because Tang Shen was a mutant turtle), Splinter gently placed the basket on his bed.

"What is it?"Donnie asked.

Splinter lifted the baby up and showed his face. The baby had freckles and baby blue eyes, those eyes that are the most unique ones.

"He's cool!"Raph said.

"Is he our new baby brother?"Leo asked.

"I do not know, my sons. But if you do want-"

"We want him, sensei!"the threesome exclaimed.

"You just have to promise me one thing."Splinter said.

"And what is it?"Leo asked.

"You have to take good care of your brother. He is a big responsibility."Splinter said.

"Can I touch him?"Raph asked.

"Yes you may."

Quickly, Raph took the baby. Raph tickled the cheek and the baby laughed.

"Daddy, what are you gonna call him?"Donnie asked.

"You?"Splinter said.

"We found the book of Renaissance Artists. Donnie is a good reader so he read all the artists. We found a perfect one."Raph said.

"Let's call him, Michelangelo or Mikey."Leo said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm up for another story. I saw a fanfic in Penguins of Madagascar called "Fallout". It's about Private finding his fahter, Skipper. This is where I got the inspiration. I am not Buddhist. I only made up the next world to avoid the main characters being OCs.**

**So...tell me if I should rate this T or M. I'm not sure. T for now.**

**Just know, there's a war between Taiwan and Philippines...all because a Taiwanese fisherman died. While typing, I saw the news and decided to make two islands. They're currently on war.**

**What do you think is the name of the other island? Can anyone suggest?**

**Oh yeah, they're blaming on Noynoy Aquino. You should have seen the news. The Taiwanese people were on a rally and burned the Philippine flag. :'( I know I shouldn't have said this but this made me think of the story, too.**

**The island the guys are living is based on Umineko. Hinamizawa is a village so its best if I used Rokkenjima. If you look closely at the summary, it said twilight. Not twilight movie but different. Twilight in this story consists of fifteen. After 15 years, the second twilight is born. That's why I'm making Mikey 15 and the rest 20. In this story, the person who is born at June of the first year of the twilight is considered lucky. On the 20th, its very lucky. Mikey got the exact one and he is considered one, lucky child. It was three days alter when Splinter found him so it was June 23. That's the reason why Mikey is the main protagonist.**

**Anyone suggesting a villain...except for Shredder? A made-up, perhaps?**

**What do you think?**


	2. Act One: Memory, Part 1: Ease

**Breakdown**

** Act One, Memories****  
****Part 1: Ease**

_**5 years old...**_

Mikey looked at the stars with his ten year old big, adoptive brothers. He could hear the soldiers marching. It's been like this ever since he was adopted. He would usually hear the news about soldiers and some people from another country, occupying the land and treating Rokkenjimans like slaves.

Today was his birthday...yet his brothers thought that it will be three days later.

Mikey smiled.

Soon, he saw a loud explosion at the sky. Sparks with colors appeared everywhere.

"Nii-nii, what are those?"Mikey asked, curious. "Those are fireworks, Mikey."Leo said. "F-Fire...w-works? What do you mean by fire that works?"Mikey asked. Donnie giggled. Mikey raised his eyebrow.

"They pop up in the sky, Mikey. They use guns for fireworks to explode."Donnie said. Mikey trembled.

"I thought guns are bad!"Mikey whined. "They use a special gun for that, Mikey. Those are only good at night."Donnie said. Mikey hopped off Leo's arm and went to his room.

A few minutes later, he came back with a drawing.

Leo crouched down to Mikey's level.

"What did you draw, Mikey?"Leo asked. Mikey shuffled his feet and gave the drawing to his big brother. Leo smiled. Donnie and Raph looked at the drawing.

It was night. The fireworks appeared. There on the ground were Donnie, Raph, Leo, Mikey and Master Splinter. Beside it, there was girl. She had short hair, white skin, and is wearing a miko dress.

"Mikey, who's the girl?"Raph asked.

"It's my imaginary friend, Meisaki, of course!"Mikey exclaimed. Leo smiled.

"I hope that Meisaki is watching the view now."Donnie said.

"Mei is! She said it was good, nii-nii!"Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Yes. It is beautiful. But..."Mei quietly said.

Mikey got concerned.

"Mei, what's wrong?"Mikey asked. "Uhh...it's nothing!"Mei exclaimed with a fake smile. "Are you sure?"Mikey asked. Mei nodded.

"Mei is sad?"Raph asked. "I don't know."Mikey said as he shrugged. Then, he yawned.

"Sounds like someone is already sleepy."Donnie cooed. "I'm...not...!"Mikey said, rubbing his eye. Leo carried his baby brother and they all went to Mikey's room.

Leo then tucked him and they all kissed him.

"Night night, nii-nii..."Mikey mumbled.

"G'night, Mikey."The threesome said. Soon, they slowly closed the door and went off to their own.

Mikey woke up and looked at Mei. "Mei, you want to play hide and seek?"He asked. Mei looked at Mikey and smiled.

"Sure, Mikey. Anything for you."Mei said. Soon, Mikey slowly drifted off to sleep. Mei looked at the sky and sighed.

"I sure do hope the war will be over..."

* * *

The next day, Mikey and Mei hopped off to the forest.

"Who will be it?"Mikey asked.

"I'll be it."Mei volunteered.

"Count to 100."

"Deal."

As Mei started to count with her eyes closed, Mikey soon ran off to a shrine.

"Wonder what's inside..."Mikey mumbled to himself.

Then, he stepped in and disappeared with a flashing light.

* * *

**_2013...  
Takes place after Karai's Vendetta_**

The next day, April woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, I'll have to stay here..."April mumbled to herself.

"Breakfast, m'lady?"Donnie asked, offering two strips of bacon and two eggs, making a happy face.

"And I thought you guys were gonna feed me algae and worms."April said.

Donnie smiled.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Mikey exclaimed, getting out of the room.

"Morning, Mikey."April greeted. "Morning, April."Mikey said, racing off to the kitchen.

As soon as he started cracking eggs, he heard a cry.

"Donnie, do me a solid and check where the cry is coming from. I'm busy."Mikey said. "Whatever."Donnie rolled his eyes and proceeded to the lab.

Then, he found a shocking surprise: a baby Mikey.

Baby Mikey looked at Donnie.

"Nii-nii...?"

Donnie's jaw dropped. Then, he became nervous.

"Uhh...I'm...um..."

"You're Donnie...my nii-nii, right?"Baby Mikey asked.

"Um...I don't even know a person by that name."Donnie said.

"But you look like him, and you talk like him."Baby Mikey said. Donnie covered his mouth and whimpered.

Then, Baby Mikey spotted the calendar year: 2013.

"Then I guess you're not Donnie after all. Donnie was born in the year 2208 with Nii-nii Leo and Nii-nii Raph."Baby Mikey said.

"I'm glad that's all cleared up now. Tell me, what's your name?"Donnie asked.

"Hamato Michelangelo of Rokkenjima."Baby Mikey said.

_I knew it._ Donnie thought.

"Are you lost?"Donnie asked.

"I think I am."Baby Mikey said.

"Alright then, I'll find your way home. I swear and pigs have hair."Donnie said.

"Then, I'll leave myself under your care, oni-chan. Booyakasha!"Baby Mikey exclaimed.

Donnie stood shocked and in awe.

"C-cute..."

April came in. She also stood in shock.

"Donnie, who's that...?"April asked.

"I'll explain it to you later."Donnie said.

* * *

"2218?"April asked.

"He might be from the future or something."Donnie said.

"But...that's impossible."April said.

"OMG! He's so cute!"Raph exclaimed.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"I have to admit, Raph. He is cute."Leo said.

Baby Mikey looked at Mikey12.

"Oni-chan, why do we look alike?"Baby Mikey asked.

"That's because we coincidentally have the same looks and our names appeared to be the same too."Mikey12 lied.

"He's good at making up lies...as usual..."Donnie muttered.

As Splinter came in, he spit out his tea as the sight of Baby Mikey.

"Who is that?"Splinter asked.

"We got a lot of explaining to do. Baby Mikey, stay here. The rest, get in."Donnie said. "Okay, oni-chan."Baby Mikey said.

* * *

"The future?"Leo asked.

"I-I don't believe it."Raph said.

"I know. I'm sure he was in the year umm...2218. Based on the looks, he's five...so he might have been born on the year 2213."Donnie said.

"Now...how are we going to get him back?"Raph asked.

"I might make a time machine now. I'm still in the middle of making it by the way. In the mean time, we'll just have to take care of him."Donnie said.

"This is gonna be twice more trouble than Mikey is now."Raph said.

"Hey, I heard that!"Mikey exclaimed.

Leo chuckled.

"So training will be cancelled today. Donatello will have to make the time machine while we'll take care of this the other Michelangelo."Splinter said.

"You're right, sensei. We'll do it."Leo said.

Baby Mikey cried.

"Well, let's start."Leo said.

Soon, they separated.

* * *

"What's wrong, Mikey?"Leo asked.

"I-I cut myself!"Baby Mikey cried.

"Aw man, you used a knife. That's not good. Tell you what, let's go into egghead's lab and ask him some first aid. Okay?"Raph asked.

Baby Mikey smiled.

* * *

"Egghead, I cut myself."Baby Mikey said.

"What...?"Donnie asked. Then, he looked at Raph angrily.

"Raph!"

Baby Mikey laughed.

Donnie sighed.

"I'll wrap it up for you, okay?"Donnie asked.

"Promise, oni-chan."Baby Mikey said, presenting his finger.

Donnie wrapped it up with bandage. Then, he kissed the finger.

Mikey12 smiled, remembering how it exactly happened. He remembered the time he scraped his knee. Donnie wrapped it, kissed it and even slept with him one night.

"Something wrong, Mikey?"Leo asked.

"Just...remembering some stuff when I was little."Mikey12 said.

"Jealous?"Leo asked.

"I am a bit. But, he is a part of me...so I don't mind."Mikey12 said. Leo patted his shoulder and smiled.

Mikey12 returned the smile and sighed.

* * *

"It's lunch time!"Raph exclaimed.

"Pizza!"Baby Mikey exclaimed as he rushed off to the dining table.

"Wow Mike. Even in his dimension, he loves pizza."Raph mumbled.

Mikey12 just shrugged.

* * *

"April, pass me that wrench please?"Donnie asked.

April happily gave the wrench to Donnie.

Baby Mikey soon yawned.

"Looks like the little goofball can't handle it anymore. He's been trying to keep it up with us."Raph said.

Donnie cradled Baby Mikey. Soon, with his soft voice, he began to sang:

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina_

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Mikey12 closed his eyes, remembering the night when he scraped his knee. He wished it was like that...but he directly slept without a lullaby...

In all his years, he never heard of a lullaby like _this_; so peaceful and so calm.__

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.

Baby Mikey fell asleep. Mikey12 opened his eyes and yawned with a smile.

"You sleepy too?"Leo asked.

Mikey12 nodded, rubbed his eyes and went to bed.

* * *

Mikey12 woke up, stretching his arms. He still fell a bit sleepy.

He slowly got up, rubbed his eyes and went to Donnie's lab to check if the time machine is done.

"Look! Oni-chan is awake!"Baby Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey!"Leo exclaimed.

"We've been waiting for you."Raph said.

"H-how long?"Mikey12 asked.

"Three hours."Donnie said.

"D-did I sleep that much?"Mikey12 asked.

"You probably did, bro."Raph said.

Mikey12 sighed.

"Well, it's time to get you home."Donnie said, carrying Baby Mikey.

* * *

Donnie soon opened the portal.

"Be safe, little one."Splinter said.

"Take care!"Leo exclaimed.

"Stay being a goofball!"Raph exclaimed.

"Good luck!"Donnie exclaimed.

"Just...be happy."Mikey12 said.

"Goodbye, oni-chan!"Baby Mikey exclaimed as he went through the portal.

* * *

**_2218..._**

"Mikey, where were you?"Mei asked.

"A strange place."Mikey said.

"Let's get you home."Mei said.

And everything went back to normal.

* * *

**Sorry if it was confusing. I got the inspiration from Higurashi Kira Episode 4. It's just so cute I had to add it! :3**

**Plus, I was half asleep becuase I stayed up all night until my parents came home. They came home at 2 in the morning, eventually. Apologies...**

**What do you think?**


End file.
